Sophomore Year
by clarasong3
Summary: It's Levy's sophomore year at Fiore Institute for Youngsters and she gets a new roommate. Lucy, the new kid, knows nothing about the school she's now in, and Levy owly memories she wished would never return do, and so do old rviving the year may just cost her dignity. (GaLe and NaLu, possibly Gruvia. Hopefully some Jerza. T but possibly M later)


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"Levy walks down the paved road. This day marks the beginning of her second year at the Fiore Institute for Youngsters, also known as the Fiore Boarding School. Today is the day before classes start, and tonight will be when they have the 'Welcome Back' ceremony. Levy walks up the walkway, and through the door of her dorm, Fairy Tail./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;""Hey Levy! It's great to see you. How was summer break?" Erza asks. Erza is the resident moderator at Fairy Tail, a student who is trusted with the responsibility of making sure everything is in order and set and there are no pregnancies or orgasms in the dorm. There are two for each dorm, Erza being one and her crush Jellal being the other.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Good, how was yours?" Levy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It was great! I-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hey Erza! Can I have some help over here?" Jellal asks. Erza blushes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Sure! I'll be right there. See ya Levy." Erza says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Bye!" Levy calls. She walks up to the second floor where the girls rooms are. She opens the door to her room and screams in surprise.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh, hi!" The girl says with a small smile. "I'm Lucy, your new roommate."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You're my what?" Levy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""New roommate. I'm new here, and they put me with you." Lucy says. Suddenly it was as if Levy's room had become day and night, light and dark, pink and blue. Actually her room now was pink and blue, as opposed to Levy's original blue only.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy regains her head. "Sorry," she tells Lucy, "I was just surprised. I'm Levy."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So, um," Lucy starts. "I saw you have a leather bound classics book shelf." Lucy says. Levy glances at said book shelf. There stand her emFrankenstein, Dracula, Paradise Lost, The Call of the Wild, White Fang, Moby Dick, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmesem, and assorted other classics./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah," Levy says. "I love them." emMavis, emLevy thought referencing the first Dean of FIY, emshe must know nothing about those books/em./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I was just wondering why emGulliver's Travelsem didn't make the cut." Lucy says. emOr maybe I'm wrong./em Levy thought./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I don't like emGulliver's Travelsem, getting through the first book was excruciating." Levy replies./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Wasn't as bad as the beginning of emLes Misrablesem." Lucy counters./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Nothing is as bad as the beginning of emLes Misrablesem." Levy says with a grin. emMaybe having a roommate won't be so bad./em She thinks./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Lucy and Levy talk for a while about books. Time ticks by and soon the bell is ringing for lunch. Lucy and Levy make their way down for lunch, and Levy can't help but notice the stares they're getting from the boys. Levy knows it's all thanks to Lucy.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Lucy is a well endowed blonde. Lucy is wearing a pink tank top with white booty shorts. Lucy's long blonde hair has the perfect wave, and curl at the bottom. It's long enough to be just right, and when it rests on her front it draws attention to her already large bust. Lucy has the right curves in the right places, and her make-up is expertly done.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy on the other hand is quite the opposite. Though pretty, Levy isn't the largest female. In fact she isn't even tall. Levy's wavy light blue hair has to be held back but a headband or it goes everywhere. Her height is less than average, which doesn't help her want for a larger bra size. Levy wears an orange shirt, which matches her orange headband, and white shorts. She also wears barely any make-up. But that is only out of the belief that make-up is waste of time where she could be sleeping. Besides, it wasn't like putting on make-up would make her boobs any bigger.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hey Levy!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hi Levy!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy and Lucy turn to see Jet and Droy.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh, hey guys." Levy replies. "Lucy, this is Jet and Droy, Jet, Droy, this is my new roommate Lucy."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hi." Lucy says happily.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hi Lucy." The two chorus. "Hey Levy, are you going to the first game?" Droy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy shrugs. "Probably not."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""First game?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""The first sport to have the first game of the year has this huge party thing. I don't really like it though, too loud." Levy explains.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh." Lucy says. They walk over to a buffet, and pick out food for themselves and start to eat. A few minutes after they sit down they hear screaming.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy puts her head in her hands. "Here we go." She says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You'll see." Levy says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Soon they hear the inevitable: "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME FLAME-BRAIN?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""LIKE YOU COULD STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME ICE PRINCESS! OH I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Two boys stand screaming at each other from opposite ends of the room. One is a black haired and dark blue eyed teen named Gray. He is well muscled as can be seen because he isn't wearing a shirt. Sometimes his shirt seems to disappear, in class, out of class, during games, during parties (more than usual), basically all the time. He's the captain of the swimming team, and a hockey player, as well as a figure skater.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He also seems to have two modes: Natsu is an idiot but he's still my best friend for some reason, and emNatsu I'm going to fucking kill youem. He seems to be in the emkill you/em mode right now./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The previously acclaimed Natsu is the other boy screaming. He's rough, plays basketball, wrestles, and also loves track. Not as fast as Jet, but still fast. He's as well built as Gray. Natsu has pink hair that is perpetually messy. He has black eyes that are the happiest eyes ever. Levy has not seen him ever get seriously angry. He wears a white t-shirt with a blue vest, and grey pants. He always wears a white scaled scarf. Most also believe that he's the most oblivious out of the entire dorm, but Levy knows he's only half as oblivious as he seems.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He has one mode as far as Levy knows: charming, innocent, and fun loving. Which tends to extend into emGray is going to try and kill me! Nah nah na na na! Bet he can't catch me! em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They break out into a fight. A real actual right, with punches and so. Something not uncommon in the Fairy Tail dorm, and Erza marches in. She glares at them and they continue to fight, not realizing she's in the room. Erza carries cake with her. Natsu trips and stumbles into her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Oh shit. She emdropsem the cake./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The room goes silent and Jellal puts his head in his hands, unable to watch.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What's happening?" Lucy whispers.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Just watch." Levy replies.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You made emme drop MY CAKEem!" And now Erza joins in on the action. Soon most of the room joins the fight, and food flies everywhere./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy pulls Lucy under the table, and the two of them wait under there for the end of the fight. About mid way another girl finds her way under the table with them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hey Lissana." Levy says. She introduces Lucy and Lisanna. Kinana also finds her way under the table.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So this happens a lot?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The three girls nod. "More than I would like." Lisanna says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Who's the two that started this?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That's Natsu and Gray. They're best friends, when they're not killing each other." Lisanna says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kinana hugs her legs to her chest. "I just wish they'd stop. The other dorms aren't this bad."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""But you would have to leave Fairy Tail to be in another one of those. I could never." Levy says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Kinana shrugs. "I'd hate to leave too. But Erik is in Lamia Scale." Erik is Kinana's boyfriend. The two are adorable, even though Erik is on the scary side of the wrestling team. Fiore's wrestling team is called the Dragon Slayers and contains six boys and one girl.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The Dragon Slayers that aren't scary (at least in Levy's opinion) are Wendy and Natsu. Two of the other five aren't as scary as annoying, so Levy tries to stay far away from them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The fight ends and Mirajane, a senior, pops her head under the table. "Thought you four were here. Come on out." She says with a grin. The girls crawl out from under the table, and they slip away as the rest of the cafeteria gets yelled at by the dorm manager and history teacher Mr. Makorav.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""emDo you realize how hard it is to clean this place up when you children fuck it upem?" He shouts. He lets some of the teens go, and only holds back the main instigators: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Laxus./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Laxus, Erza, and Elfman are the only seniors who ever get in trouble anymore. Cana, Mirajane, Freed, and Bickslow mainly stay out of it.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hey!" Someone cries, as Lucy nearly trips over them on her way upstairs. She and Levy had walked upstairs and Lucy had just tripped over Natsu.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Natsu grins up at the fallen girl, even though he had called out first.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy says. She scrambles to her feet and Levy introduces Lucy to Gray, and Natsu.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So you're Levy's new roommate? Man that's gotta be boring, all ya do is read." Natsu says. Levy punches his arms lightly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I don't only read." She says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Uh-huh." Natsu says skeptically.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Gray!" A voice calls. The four turn to see a blunette run over and hug Gray. Gray seems a bit surprised but not too unhappy.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hello," he says. Then he looks done and realizes who this blunette is. "emJuviaem?" He asks. The girl smiles up at him./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hello Gray."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Gray grins. "I didn't know you were switching dorms…" He starts. He, Juvia, and Natsu start talking.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Who's that?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That's Juvia, last year there was a horrible prank war," Levy explains, a horrible prank comes to mind and she blushes, "Juvia was part of the other dorm, and that's how she and Gray met. She says it was love at first sight. Her and Gray are now friends. Apparently this year she switched into here. She's a real sweet girl, nothing like her dorm mates."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Was the prank war really that bad?" Lucy asks.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Levy shudders. "You have no idea. In fact this school used to have six dorms. Phantom Lord, the sixth, was turned into a storage space this year and most of the students were expelled because of what happened."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Woah." Lucy says astounded. "That's like, unheard of."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. I said it was horrible." Levy says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Juvia lets go of Gray and turns to Levy. "Juvia is sorry that her guild was so horrible. Juvia wishes to apologize, and say that if there is anything that Juvia can do to make up for what happen-"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I'm good Juvia, thanks." Levy says before something escapes Juvia's lips that Levy doesn't want Lucy to hear.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""EVERYONE CHECK YOUR BOXES! MAIL'S IN!" Warren shouts. There is a rush of students as everyone runs to hear of news from home, and see their schedules which have been appropriately distributed. Levy searches under McGarden, and Lucy under Heartfilia. They look at their mail, and make their way back to their room. The boys and Juvia accompanying them. They walk into their room and sit down on the beds.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So who's Mr. Gildarts?" Lucy asks, looking at her schedule.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Mr. Gildarts is our gym teacher. He's an idiot, and a bunch of girls think he's hot for a 35+ year old." Levy says reading her latest novel.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What about Mrs. Ooba?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""She's a cranky old lady who teaches the arts, which are a requirement to take. Also she is the head of Lamia Scale." Natsu says uninterested.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Makarov?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""History, and Fairy Tail dorm manager."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""…Bob?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The group shudders. "Biology."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong with Mr. Bob?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""He's a bit…" Gray starts but then is unable to finish.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Eccentric." Levy supplies.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Juvia thinks Mr. Bob is a pedophile. So did many in Phantom." Juvia supplies.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""And he teaches embiologyem?"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal""And is the head of the Blue Pegasus dorm." Levy reminds them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""What about Goldmine?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I actually don't know. I've never seen him teach something before." Levy says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Well here it has him teaching math."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Then I guess he teaches math." She says.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They continue informing Lucy to different teachers, and others that should be looked out for. Natsu and Gray had an argument about the wrestling team; the Dragon Slayers. Natsu saying that the Dragon Slayers are all awesome people, and Gray saying to watch out for Gajeel, Laxus, and the Twins. Oddly enough to Levy, he left Erik out.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They walk around the campus a little, and eat dinner. Soon it's time for bed, and all Levy can think about is how heavy her bag is going to be.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Night Lev," Lucy says, using the nickname she has dubbed Levy.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Night Lulu." Levy says with a nickname of her own.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The two girls fall asleep excited for tomorrow.p 


End file.
